


Thanksgiving by Proxy

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy, away for Thanksgiving, calls home.





	Thanksgiving by Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment in dialogue.

“Hello?”

“Daniel, it’s me.”

“Hi, me.”

“Silly man.”

“You knew that before you married me, Peg. How’s Bucharest?”

“Busy. Cold. Lonely. I miss my babies. I miss you.”

“We all miss you. It’s good to hear your voice.”

“Yours, too, darling. Tell me what’s been going on there.”

“Well, Michael lost another baby tooth, and Beth has decided she no longer likes prunes.”

“Can’t say I blame her. They're disgusting.”

“Yes, but you don’t throw them against the wall and stain the paint.”

“Oh dear. I suppose she has her mother’s temper.”

“That shouldn’t be a surprise, Peg. She’s more like you every day.”

“That’s my girl.”

“Will you be home in time for Thanksgiving?”

“It doesn’t look good at this point. Are plans still on for your father’s house?”

“Yes. He’s excited to see the kids.”

“I plan on doing everything I can to get home to you as soon as I can, Daniel. I promise.”

“Good. We need you here. I love you.”

“Love you, too. Give the kids a kiss for me.”

“I will. Good night, Peg.”

“Good night, darling.”


End file.
